


This Is The Best Surprise Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring, Chidren, Daughters, Depressed Steve McGarrett, Depression, Dinner, Discharge From Navy, Drama, Emotionally Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy/Best Surprise, Hurt/Comfort, Medically Discharged, Navy, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, celebration, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was getting discharged from the Navy, Following the events of 6x25, He was feeling a little sad, but his ohana knew that he needed them, What kind of surprise is he in store for?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	This Is The Best Surprise Ever:

*Summary: Steve was getting discharged from the Navy, Following the events of 6x25, He was feeling a little sad, but his ohana knew that he needed them, What kind of surprise is he in store for?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit pissed, & sad, Cause he is officially discharged from the Navy, Cause of the liver transplant, he had to go through, He would never changed the outcome, cause he helped the island be free of drugs, & an epidemic from starting. But, He would miss being on the water, & the friends that he made over the years, before he came home to stay, & form Five-O.

 

"What am I, If I don't belong in the Navy anymore ?", he thought to himself sadly, as he went for a walk in a nearby park, & then he headed for his truck, He thought that his ohana would think that he is weak, & that he wouldn't be their super seal anymore. He had thoughts in his head for while, & he tried to calm himself down, But the only thing, that would help, He being with his ohana.

 

When he got home, He found that his house was being taken over by his ohana, "We wanted to surprise you, Uncle Steve", Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter, said simply, as she was organizing everything on the dining room table, "Were you surprised ?", Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's Son, asked, as he hugged him around his waist. "I sure am, I am glad you are all here", as he went to greet the others, & made sure that everyone had a drink, while Danny made dinner for them.

 

As they sat at the table, Captain Lou Grover said, "We love you, Steve, You are always Super Seal to us, Navy or no Navy", The Big Former SWAT Commander clasped hands with him, "Thanks, Lou", The Former Seal said, as he smiled for the first time since that day. "You are important to us, Brah, Never forget that", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the handsome native leaned over, & hugged him. "You are important me to me too, Chin", as he said, as he returned the hug. "We are glad that you are home for good, Safe & staying with us forever", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, & kissed his cheek.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was touched by the scene, & he raised his glass to him, "Babe, See, You are loved, wanted, & appreciated here, So don't even fret about the Navy, We got your back", he said, as he clinked his glass against his. "I know you do, Danno, Thank you for the second chance at life, I will never let you down", he said, "I know it, Steve", The Blond & him smiled at each other. "We love you, Uncle Steve", Grace & Charlie said, as they hugged him, "I love you too, This is the best surprise of all, Let's eat", The Five-O Commander commanded with a smile, & they had a nice family evening.

 

The End.


End file.
